WHAT?
by Itami
Summary: Whoo my first fic! Rated PG for slight swearing R&R and no flames please!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, dammit!!  
  
(Quiz! How many faces are there in my border?? Whooo!!!)  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Itami: ok, hi. I'm Itami, and this is my first fic EVER!! Whoo!! OK, anyway... onto the... uh... fickyness!! Heh, heh... Yeah... ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH  
  
"THAT'S IT! I've waited long enough for that little dwarf to get here!" Kuwabara stood up from Yusuke's couch. Yusuke had called him, Kurama, and Hiei to come to his house since Koenma had called for a new mission.  
  
"Kuwabara, calm down," Yusuke said as he pulled down on Kuwabara's "DON'T MESS WITH ME" t-shirt. It was summer vacation and they all couldn't be happier. "He's Hiei, you know? He's probably the fastest guy on earth. Besides, he was only supposed to be here two minutes ago."  
  
"Shut it," Kuwabara growled.  
  
"I wonder what Koenma's having us do now?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama shrugged. He pulled back his hair into a messy ponytail. "Yusuke, don't you have ANY air conditioning in your house?"  
  
Yusuke smiled nervously. "Nope. Our AC is totally deceased. Sorry, Kurama." Kurama sighed.  
  
"It's ok. It's not your fault," Kurama said. The phone suddenly started to ring.  
  
"Oh, I'll bet that's the repair company right now," Yusuke said as he got up to answer. He ran into the kitchen and Kurama and Kuwabara stayed seated, trying not to make themselves sweat more than they already were.  
  
"Hello, Urameshi residence," Yusuke said into the phone from the other room. "What? No... you're kidding... ok, me and the guys'll be over as soon as we can. Ok. Alright. Bye."  
  
"What's the matter, Urameshi? Will your AC repair cost a lot or something?" Kuwabara called. Yusuke walked in with a worried look.  
  
"Guys, that was Genkai. She just found Hiei in the park. He's... he's not right." Kurama and Kuwabara stared at Yusuke as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Not right? What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yusuke looked at him. "I don't know. Genkai just told me to get you guys and come over there right away."  
  
"Well I think she should've told us what the heck the matter with him was."  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara. We've gotta get over there," Yusuke said as he went to the front door and put on his shoes. Kurama nodded.  
  
"He's right. Let's go."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ok, I know this chapter wasn't really that long. But I left you with a cliffhanger!! I didn't really wanna reveal what's up with Hiei until the next chapter Suffer!! Well, you'll see. HA HA HA!!!! Ok. That's all.  
  
~Itami 


	2. Who's Hiei?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and that kinda pisses me off...  
  
Just so you know, the border that goes "@#" is a border between flashbacks and reviewing things that happened before the story started and whatever. Whoo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, poor Hiei-san... I hope he'll be ok..." Yukina watched Hiei sleep. He was laying unconscious in a bed at Genkai's temple. Yukina was asked by Genkai to watch and see if he'd wake up while she went and called everybody to tell them to come to the temple. Genkai had gone for a walk in the park with Yukina earlier that day. That was when it happened.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
It was very hot, but Yukina used her ice aurora to keep them cool. She had ningen clothes on so she didn't stand out too much. As they were walking they heard a strange noise coming from a tree in the park.  
  
"Genkai-san," Yukina said, pointing at the noise-making tree, "Is that tree... snoring?" Genkai looked up and scrutinized the tree.  
  
"I don't think the tree's making that noise." She squinted at one of the branches. There was a recumbent, spiky-haired shadow on it. "I think it's just one particular little fire demon who's being extremely lazy." Genkai walked over the grass to the tree. "Hiei," she called, "get down here. I thought Yusuke said you had a new mission."  
  
No answer.  
  
"HIEI!" Genkai shouted. "WAKE UP!" Genkai kicked the tree extra hard. Now one should know that Genkai isn't any ordinary human, and even if she's old, she has a lot of strength. The force of her kick shook the whole oak tree, including the no-longer-sleeping Hiei. When his branch shook it gave him a surprise awakening, startling him so much he lost his balance and fell out of the tree- landing right on his head. Yukina and Genkai stared at his motionless body. Yukina slowly turned her head and stared at Genkai.  
  
"oops..." Genkai said nervously.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Yukina wiped the tears bubbling at her eyes. She hated crying, even if there was no one around, but when people got hurt, especially those close to her, she felt very sorrowful.  
  
Just then, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama burst into the room.  
  
"Yukina! How've you been, honey?" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke punched him in the head.  
  
"Shut up, moron!"  
  
"Hello everybody. It's very good to see you all again," Yukina said with a sad smile.  
  
Yusuke turned to Genkai. "So what's wrong with Hiei?" Genkai crossed her arms guiltily.  
  
"I kind of... made him fall out of a tree," everyone but Yukina stared at her. "ON ACCIDENT! He landed on his head and got knocked unconscious."  
  
"Well this is just great," Yusuke said, squatting down by Hiei's head. "I told you we're supposed to be starting a mission today and you knock Hiei unconscious. This day just keeps getting better... HEY, HIEI, YOU OK?"  
  
"Yusuke, be quiet!" Kurama almost yelled. "He probably needs his rest!"  
  
Hiei's mouth twitched. Yusuke's eyes darted down at Hiei's face and blinked. He wasn't sure if he just saw what he thought he saw. Hiei frowned, it seemed, in his sleep. His eyebrows contorted and he opened his eyes, startling Yusuke so much he fell on his ass.  
  
"He's awake!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama shook his head disapprovingly and sighed.  
  
"So much for Hiei getting his rest," he muttered. Hiei sat up in his bed and looked around, bewildered.  
  
"Hiei-san! You're awake!" Yukina cried with joy.  
  
"It's about time you came to, shrimp." Kuwabara, said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Are you ok, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Really, Hiei, I'm sorry for knocking you out of your tree," Genkai apologized.  
  
Hiei's gaze went from each of the faces in the room. His eyes were wide and confused. He opened his mouth a little, then closed it again.  
  
When he opened his mouth again, he asked, "Who's Hiei?"  
  
Everyone in the room stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Why are you all looking at me? More importantly, who are you," he said slowly, "and who am I?" he asked pointing at himself.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara's mouths dropped open. Hiei darted his confused eyes back and forth between the staring faces. Yukina scooted a little closer to him.  
  
"Hiei-san, you're you." Hiei blinked at her.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked her.  
  
"You're at Genkai's temple. Don't you remember?" Hiei shook his head slowly.  
  
There was a stunned silence. Yusuke was the first one to speak.  
  
"Oh, damn..." he said slowly, "I think Hiei has amnesia..."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
WHOO that's my chapter!! Now you all know that Hiei's lost his memories! Will he ever get them back? What kind of... ::snicker:: "fun" will everyone have while he remains in this state? Why am I asking you? I should get to writing the next chapter!  
  
~Itami 


End file.
